Dates and Dunces
by Jen813
Summary: Robin finally mustered up the courage to attempt to ask Starfire out. Problem is, every time hie sees her he can't seem to say a full sentence. RobStar BBRae COMPLETE!
1. Dates and Dunces

Jen: Hey and welcome to my first chapter story! Ooh! Spiffy, eh? I've only done one-shots so far, so I'm giving chapter story writing a try. And here it is, the moment you've been waiting for:

The Disclaimer! I do not own Teen Titans. If I did, Robin and Starfire would be going steady.

Okay, for real this time. I give you:

Dates and Dunces

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

Robin stood by the door marked **STARFIRE**. This was his chance.

'Okay,' Robin thought to himself, 'This won't be so hard. Just knock on the door and ask if she wants to have lunch sometime.'

Robin put his hand up to the door and made a fist. The hesitated, almost knocked, drew back, almost knocked again, and finally put his hand down all together.

'I can't do this.' He thought.

'What do I mean I can't do this?!' His own thoughts answered back, 'I've fought horrible villains and giant monsters all without super powers! And I can't do this?! This one simple thing! I am asking a girl out on a date! What is so difficult?!'

'Starfire is not just a girl! She's the most beautiful, intelligent, and honest girl in the world!' His thoughts yelled.

'Exactly! That's why I'm asking her out!'

'But what if she says no? What if me asking this destroys our whole friendship? What if...?'

'Blah, blah, blah! What's the worst she can do? Say no? Oh, yeah how ever will I survive?'

'Did I just interrupt myself?' Robin asked himself, the other himself, that is.

'Wait I'm confused. Which side am I on again?'

'I can't remember. Look, let's just...'

His thoughts were blocked by a voice, "Robin, why are you standing outside my door?"

Robin turned to face the gorgeous alien princess, "Um, well... I was, uh, I... see, I went to go get the thing for the person at the place."

"Robin, why do you falter with your words?" Starfire asked, "Is there a florkenerdorf nested in your mouth?"

"Uh..."

"Hey Rob, can you help me with the T-car?" Cyborg had come into the hall, "Oh, am I interrupting something?"

"Thank you Cyborg!" Robin almost shouted, "I mean, sure I'll come and help you."

'Thank you Cyborg!' Robin was now praying, 'Thank you! Thank you! Thank you...'

He kept repeating those words in his head until he got to the garage.

Raven had now joined the others in the hall, "Is everything okay?"

"Have you noticed that Robin has been acting... oddly recently?"

"Can't say that I have."

"He has been faltering with his words and cannot seem to say a full sentence." Starfire said, "And he was waiting outside the door to her sleeping chambers. Does he do such things to you Raven?"

"No." Raven said simply. She knew what was going on: Robin liked Starfire, it was obvious. It had been obvious ever since they got back from Star's home planet, Tameran.

'Maybe I should tell Starfire... no, it's none of my business. Besides she would see that Robin liked her if she wasn't... well, Starfire.' Raven thought.

A truly terrified look crossed Starfire's face, "Raven, does Robin wish to stop being friends with me?"

'Oh, brother...'

"Starfire, let's go into your room. I have something to tell you about Robin." Raven said out of pure pity to the girl's cluelessness.

They opened the door and stepped into Starfire's room.

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

In the garage, Cyborg and Robin were standing around silently.

"So..." Robin broke the silence, "What was it you needed help with?"

"Man, I don't need help with the T-car!" Cyborg sounded frustrated, "Even if I did, I wouldn't let _you_ go near it! What was that man?" Cyborg began to imitate Robin, "Oh, Starfire I, um, uh... er, uh, um... can't think... to stupid to ask a girl out... on... date..."

"You were watching me?!" Robin yelled as his cheeks reddened from embarrassment.

"You're _lucky_ I was watching you! A few more minutes of your brilliance and you would've run away screamin' 'mommy'!"

Robin seemed to calm down, "Was it that bad?"

"It was worse." Cyborg said, "That's why I asked you to come down here. At least now you can try again."

"Try again? How can I try again?! Starfire probably thinks I'm a big idiot."

"No, that's what I think." Cyborg said coolly, "You still have time to regain your dignity.

Robin sighed. It was very rare of him to do what he was about to do, especially considering his situation, "Cyborg, will you... help me with Starfire?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't quite hear you. Speak up." Cyborg said wickedly.

"I said I need your help."

"What was that?"

"I NEED YOUR HELP!" Robin screamed.

"Man, I love hearin' those words come out your mouth! The master of romance is here to help." Cyborg gave a little mock bow.

And so, Robin's training began.

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

Jen: There you have it! Chapter one! I hope you liked it! I know it's short but... well... just review please. See ya!


	2. You Gotta Play the Game Right

Jen: I'm back with... MY SECOND CHAPTER!!! Man, I love those words! They just sound so great: second chapter! Yay! clears throat Sorry about that. I'm kind of hyper right now. Not that you needed to know that... anyway! Here is you guy's favorite part of the chapter:

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. sniff

Now, on with the important part! Thanking the reviewers!

**Princess Pan4- **Here you go! Chapter 2. And thanks for the compliment.

**Princess Angel Rose- **I am going to keep going.

**Divagurl277- **Thanks and here's more.

**ChubbyBunny- **Good. I was going for cute!

**MissMatchmaker- **No don't do that!!! Here's the second chapter... SPARE ME!!!

**Morcana- **Thank you!

**Risika Tellerman- **Um... ooookaaaay...

Ch. 2: You Gotta Play the Game Right

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

_"... the master of romance is here to help." Cyborg gave a little mock bow._

_And so, Robin's training began._

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

Back in her bedroom, Starfire was confused.

"Yes, and I like Robin. But I do not under stand why he acts this way."

"No," Raven was beginning to get frustrated, "That's not what I mean. Robin likes you as more than a friend."

"What is more than a friend?" Starfire asked somewhat honored.

"It's when he wants to be your boyfr--um, it's when he slightly considers you as a possible wife." Raven explained almost making herself sick to her stomach. She hated love and romance and Beast Boy...

"Then you are meaning he wishes to be my boyfriend? Why did you not say so when you first began speaking?"

"Wait, you knew what that was?"

"Yes, of course. I have seen such relationships in many of your earth movies."

Raven just sighed, "Whatever."

"Raven, what do I do in this situation? I have never been in it before."

"Oh, uh..." This caught Raven off guard. This really wasn't her thing. But who else did Starfire have to ask? Beast Boy? Oh, yeah. He's an expert at this stuff. "Why don't you try," Raven couldn't believe she was about to say this, "flirting?"

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

"So what you're saying," Robin was making sure he heard correctly, "is that the key to getting anything is to do nothing?"

"Yeah," Cyborg was getting tired of explaining this, "Just be cool. Ya know, play hard to get."

"Isn't that a girl thing?"

"Hey, if it works for them, it works for me."

"And just how has it worked for you?" Robin asked skeptically.

"You remember when I went undercover at the HIVE academy?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I scored a dance with Jinx!" Cyborg said proudly, "And all I did was pretend not to be interested."

"Cyborg! Jinx is completely different than Star!" Robin was insulted that Cyborg would think that something that worked on Jinx would also work on Starfire and was slightly weirded out that Cyborg danced with Jinx. Was she even a girl?

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

"I'm bored." Beast boy said to no one in particular, "Wonder what Cyborg's doin'."

Beast Boy ran down to the garage and quickly transformed into a spider.

'This'll be fun.' Beast Boy thought as he imagined the look on Cyborg's face when he saw spider-Beast Boy.

B.B. climbed under the door and up the wall. He was gonna get Cyborg good!

"Look dude," Cyborg said, "my point is that you should let her come to you. Like I said: be cool."

"Right." Robin was still nervous, "Be cool. _Cool_."

"So you gonna talk to her?"

'Who's her?' Beast Boy thought.

"Yeah... yeah." Robin felt butterflies in his stomach.

"Okay, remember: be cool."

"Cool."

"Maintain eye contact."

"Let her come to you."

"Her come to me."

"And dawg," Cyborg said, "zip up your fly."

"What?" Robin looked down and gasped while zipping up his pants.

"Robin, Starfire's a great girl." Cyborg was serious, "Don't screw this up."

'Starfire? Robin likes Starfire?!' Beast Boy fell off the wall, transformed into a human, and almost died laughing.

"Beast Boy! You little...!"

"Uh, how long have you been up there?" Robin asked.

"Long enough to know that you like Star!"

Cyborg was waiting for Robin to explode but he didn't, instead he sighed," Beast Boy, I really don't need this right now."

"B-but you and... Starfire?!" Beast Boy was still cracking up, "I mean... it's crazy that... you... her...!" B.B. couldn't finish his sentence, he was laughing too hard.

"Well... do you have any tips?" Robin asked slyly, "Since you and Raven are to what? First base now?"

Beast Boy sat straight up.

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

"So this 'flirting' is when a person of the opposite gender engages in touching with another person?" Starfire asked.

"Not exactly..."

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

"How long have you known?" Beast Boy rarely got serious, but when he did you knew he meant business.

"You mean about your little crush on Raven?" Robin asked evilly, "It was obvious."

"Yeah, well..." B.B. paused, "Your crush on Starfire was obvious-er...er."

"Oh please! You just found out!"

"So?"

"So you like Raven!"

"Shhh!" Beast Boy "shhh"ed him harshly, "Just shut up!"

Robin snickered.

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

"Oh." Starfire was still confused but got the general concept of flirting.

"You get it?" Raven was almost afraid to ask.

"Yes." A grin , surprisingly like Robin's sly smile, crept across Starfire's face, "So... have you engaged in this 'flirting' with Beast Boy yet?"

Raven blushed and several things throughout the tower exploded.

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

"Fine. I like Raven! So sue me!" Beast Boy said dryly.

"You guys, calm down." Cyborg said, "Look B.B., can we just focus on Robin right now?"

Beast Boy stopped being serious, "Yeah dude! You should totally ask her out!"

"Yeah, I am." Robin said shyly.

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

"So I guess you knew about that." Raven said in a small voice.

"Yes. And I believe he is interested romantically in you as well." Starfire said with encouragement, "I have been observing that he looks at you for great lengths of time and that he has bumped into you on purpose and..." She was interrupted by a knock at her door.

Starfire got up and opened it. There stood Robin, "Hey, Star."

"Oh, hello Robin."

'Play it cool.'

'Flirting.'

"Um... I gotta go." Raven said. She walked out with a little smile on her face.

'They make a cute couple.' Raven thought as she walked into the main room.

"Oh, no." She shook her head.

Oh, yes. Cyborg and Beast Boy were sitting on the couch in front of the big screen TV... which had Robin and Starfire on it.

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

Jen: There! Chapter _2_. Wow. I love that! Anyway, review please. Good night and good bye!


	3. Why Can't He Do This?

Jen: Here I am again with CHAPTER 3! Whoo, hoo! Ok, I'm just gonna cut to the chase now.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. Gee, thanks for reminding me! (that was sarcasm, in case ya didn't know.)

Now on with the _important _part: REVIEWS!

**Inuyashaobsessed3139- I _have_ gotten of my lazy butt! And I did update. I must say, your demands are very motivational.**

**Tiffany- Here's the update.**

**Titan StarFire 100- Here's the _third_ chapter.**

**Redrosepetals- Thanks MissMatch--uh, I mean _Redrosepetals. _wink And I have no idea how boys talk. I'm just taking a guess (oh, and that wasn't a flame and I'm not offended by it. I like constructive criticism.)**

**ChubbyBunny- I know. But don't worry, it gets worse for him. grins evilly**

**Inu-Steph- Thanks for all the chocolate chip (I'm assuming) cookies! They're great.**

Now, on with the next part: The actual story!

Ch. 3: Why Can't He Do This?

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

_'They make a cute couple.' Raven thought as she walked into the main room._

_"Oh no." She shook her head._

_Oh, yes. Cyborg and Beast Boy were sitting on the couch in front of the big screen TV... which had Robin and Starfire on it._

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

"Can't you guys give them some privacy?" Raven said not annoyed as Cyborg and Beast Boy thought she would be.

"C'mon Raven! You know you wanna watch!" Beast Boy said.

"Well, Boy of Wonder, what is it you wished to tell me?" Starfire said from the screen.

"Did you just call me Boy Wonder?" Robin asked.

Raven looked around as if someone was going to pop out and yell at her for doing something she wasn't supposed to, "Fine." She sat next to Beast Boy.

"Yes." Starfire replied, "I have heard other do so and I thought it would be a, um, a... 'cute' nickname."

**"You thought of a nickname for me? But I haven't even..." Robin stopped suddenly, "I mean, whatever."**

**"No!" Cyborg yelled ay the screen, "Not like that! Oh, man!"**

Beast Boy giggled, "Oh yeah. That was amazingly smooth."

"Well, um..." Starfire was unsure of what to say next, "How can I answer a question if you do not ask it?" That would of sounded really rude if it had come from anybody but Starfire.

"Uh..." Robin couldn't figure out how to be cool while desperately asking Star out and begging her to say "yes", "Would... how... um..."

Starfire tried to flirtingly laugh, "Perhaps a better suited nickname is Boy of Blunder, as Raven says."

"All right Star." Raven said under her breath.

Unfortunately, Beast Boy heard it.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." Raven said quickly.

Beast Boy didn't say anything else. He knew what he had heard. Raven was proud of herself because Starfire did well. He liked seeing her proud.

Unfortunately, Raven had been reading his mind and heard that.

"I'm proud enough." Raven said without thinking.

"Did you just...? Ahhhh! Raven get out of my head!"

"Sorry." Raven said, not thinking again, "Uh, I mean, you're being and idiot."

Unfortunately, Cyborg saw what was going on.

"Shut up you guys! And leave the flirting to Robin and Star, would ya?"

Both Raven and Beast Boy blushed while the microwave was surrounded in black energy and exploded.

"... just wanted to ask... if you...want to... can...?" Robin couldn't do it. Again. He was defeated. "No!" Robin accidentally said out loud.

"To what are you responding to?" Starfire asked after jumping at the sudden outburst.

'I don't get defeated!' Robin's thoughts screamed stubbornly.

Okay, this was it! Robin faced Starfire confidently. He was determined, he was the fearless leader of the Teen Titans, and he was going to do it! "Starfire I am standing right here, right now! And I am asking you..." Robin's voice trailed off as he looked into her eyes.

Robin grew weak in the knees. How could this happen? To him, the great Boy Wonder? It was because of her: Starfire. Just the sound of his name was enough to melt his heart. He couldn't do it.

But, why couldn't he do it?! Because she was so pretty? No, she was more than pretty, she was beautiful, kind, caring... he could go on forever, but that wasn't the reason. Because she was a girl? No, he didn't make a complete fool of himself in front of Raven. Then it struck him: because she deserved better than him.

That was why. Star was a sweet and honest girl who had always welcomed him with open arms. And he... he shut her out. Slammed doors in her face, pushed her away, how ever you put it, it was still bad. He had lied to her and even physically hurt her. Her left arm. He'll never for get that. Slade had run right by her and she couldn't see and he had grabbed her... yelled at her. He never did say sorry... for anything. That was it! That was why he couldn't ask Starfire out! First he had to get some things off his chest.

Robin had been silent for a while now.

"Oh, no." Cyborg said quietly, "He's gonna chicken out! Ahhh! Nooo! Robin, resist the temptation! DON'T CHICKEN OUT!!!"

Raven gave Cyborg a weird look.

"Starfire, I came to ask for... your forgiveness." Robin said gently.

"What?" Starfire was surprised. She never expected an apology from Robin. She knew he was sorry, but Robin didn't apologize. He was stubborn. But... he seemed to mean what he said.

"I'm sorry for all the times I shut a door in your face and--and for when I didn't let you talk to me when you only wanted to help." Robin's voice grew very soft, "And I'm sorry for when I... hurt you. I shouldn't have ever..."

"Oh, Robin," Star had given up flirting, "I cannot believe that... you would... did you mean what you said?"

"Every word." Robin said in a reassuring tone, "I understand if you don't forgive me. I'll never forgive myself for being such a moronic idiot!" His tone had changed from reassuring to disgusted, "I was such a stupid...!"

"Robin no!" Starfire softened her voice, "All of your apologies are accepted."

"Thanks. So... I was wondering if you'd like to get dinner sometime, just the two of us?"

"Very much so!" Starfire said enthusiastically, "There is time now and I have not eaten!"

"Yeah let's go."

Robin and Starfire walked out of the room holding hands while Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven gaped in disbelief at the screen.

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

Jen: Viola! Chapter 3! Hey, could you guys tell me if Robin seemed a little OOC? I wasn't exactly sure about all his dialog. So... review and now I must bid you good bye: good bye!


	4. Naughty Cyborg

Jen: Hello ladies and gentlemen, I'm back with my 4TH CHAPTER!!! Yay!!! Ok, sorry about that. Anyway, you know I have no choice but to write what comes next:

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. Why must life be so cruel?

Okay, first of all, I would like to thank all people that reviewed. Second of all, in the fourth chapter I'm only responding to third chapter reviews. In the fifth chapter I will only be responding to fourth chapter reviews... and so and so forth. So, I give you the responses for chapter three:

**solodancer789- I know. It took him long enough too.**

**Tiffany- Thanks!**

**RobinRox13- Yeah, it's hard not to make Robin OOC.**

**TitansQueen- You know, your not the first person who's threatened me...**

**aurorasmist- Thanks. That's a really nice compliment. I'm blushing!**

**Inu-Steph- Those cookies are really good. I think I'm becoming addicted to them!**

**Queen-Of-Azarath- Oh no, teeth AND claws?! Don't worry, here's the update.**

Alright! On with the story!

Naughty Cyborg

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

_"Thanks. So... I was wondering if you'd like to get dinner sometime, just the two of us?"_

_"Very much so!" Starfire said enthusiastically, "There is time now and I have not eaten!"_

_"Yeah let's go."_

_Robin and Starfire walked out of the room holding hands while Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven gaped in disbelief at the screen._

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

"I can't believe he pulled that off." Cyborg said in a dazed voice, "He was about to chicken out and he still ended up with the girl."

"Wow." Raven said with barely any sarcasm.

"That was genius." Beast Boy said, "He pulled that apology from out of nowhere."

"That was amazing." Cyborg said, "Leave it to Robin to pull something like that!"

Something crossed Beast Boy's mind and he ran out of the room so fast that Cyborg's head spun.

'That was weird.' Raven thought.

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

In his room, Beast Boy was formulating a plan. It was brilliant... for Beast Boy.

"An apology!" He squealed, "Maybe that'll get Raven to like me! What worked on Starfire has to work on Raven!"

Beast Boy did a little I'm-gonna-get-the-girl-of-my-dreams happy dance.

"Okay, all I have to do is say I'm sorry for... hmmm, what am I sorry for?" B.B. asked aloud.

"For not remembering to shut your door?" Suggested an emotionless voice behind him.

'Crud.' Beast Boy thought.

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

Meanwhile, Robin was walking Starfire out, "Cyborg!" he yelled, "Me and Star'll be gone for a while!"

Cy walked in, "No problem. You two have fun." He chuckled to himself, "Just don't be gone too late."

Robin nodded. Cyborg walked over to him and put his hand on his shoulder, "Star's a good girl, so treat her well!" He gave Robin a slap on the back.

"What are you, her father?"

"Just sayin'."

Robin cocked an eyebrow, "Come on, Star. Let's go."

Cyborg stood there smiling innocently, but as soon as that door shut he ran back to the big screen TV. He spent several minutes looking for the remote, found it, pressed the blue button, and the camera on Robin's shoulder went on. The TV lit up and he could see Starfire holding Robin up as they flew across the water.

"Cyborg, you've outdone yourself!" Cyborg said happily.

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

Beast Boy turned around very slowly. He gave an "eep!" and thought of running away to his room. But he was already in there. Oh no! He had nowhere to go! The closet? No, that's just stupid. Under the covers? Raven could just lift them up.

"Gotta think of something!"

"What?" Raven asked.

"Ahhh!" Beast Boy couldn't think. So he did the next best thing: he ran out of his room screaming.

Raven gave a weak laugh as he ran by her.

'If only he knew.' She thought.

When Raven got to her room she saw a tiny green turtle in it's shell at the end of the hall. She could hear quiet sniffles. Raven shook her head and walked into her room, stuck her head back out, put it in, and finally gave up and walked out and down the hall to Beast Boy.

"Um, Beast Boy?"

Beast Boy poked out his human head and screamed when he saw Raven. He transformed into a human and began running in no particular direction.

"Ahhh!"

"Beast Boy, I..."

"Ahhh!"

"Beast--"

"Ahhh!"

"Beast Boy! Stop!"

"Ahhh!"

Raven sighed and used her powers to cover Beast Boy's mouth.

"Beast Boy, it's okay!" Raven snapped. She was getting annoyed.

"Mm mmm mmm!"

"What?"

"Mmm!"

"Oh." Raven stopped using her powers, "Sorry."

"I said, no it's not okay! You saw... heard and... ahhh!" Beast Boy ran to his room waving his arms in the air.

"It's going to be a looong day." Raven said.

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

Back in the living room, Cyborg was positively giddy. He couldn't wait for Robin and Starfire to land!

"Let's see," Cyborg pulled out a clipboard and began reading his check list, "TV? Check... Remote? Check... Camera on shoulder? Check... Popcorn? Oooh, better get some of that." Cyborg walked into the kitchen.

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

Raven had begun meditating in her room.

"Azarath, metrion, zinthos.... Azarath, metrion, zinthos..."

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

Cyborg walked back to the couch with a big bowl of popcorn.

"They landed!"

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

Beast Boy was banging his head against his bedroom wall, "I." _BANG!_ "Am." _BANG! _"So." _BANG! _"STUPID!" _BANG! BANG! BANG! _ He dropped to the floor, "I can't believe I did that! Arrrgghh!"

Beast Boy got up and laid down on his bed, "Now she must think I'm a moron!" He closed his eyes and thought about this for a moment. His eyes flew open, "She already thought I was a moron!" He sat up, ""Which means she doesn't think any different of me!"

Beast Boy ran out, headed for Raven's room.

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

"So... where do you wanna go?" Robin asked.

"Oh! I... hmmm, I do not know." Starfire said, "I am sure that you know of more places to dine than I."

"Right, well... what? Uh, you wanna go somewhere nice or you wanna go out for pizza?"

"Somewhere nice, most definitely." Starfire replied.

Robin's face lit up, "Come on! We have to hurry if we want to make it to Gotham City before sunset!"

"Gotham City?" Starfire asked as Robin grabbed her hand.

"Yeah! You'll see when we get there!" said Robin, who was now as giddy as Cyborg.

"Where's he taking her?" Cyborg wondered out loud, "I wonder if...? Nah, that place was shut down... wasn't it?"

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

Beast Boy confidently raised his hand and knocked on Raven's door. It opened a crack.

"What?"

"Can I talk to you? Outside of your room?" Beast Boy asked.

"Are you going to run away screaming?"

He blushed, "No."

"Fine." Raven walked out, "Well?"

"Okay look," Beast Boy said seriously, "I like you and you know it, but there's something I don't know. Do_ you_ like _me_?"

That was a question Raven couldn't answer. Yes, she liked Beast Boy more than her other friends but... she couldn't. Not just for her sake, for everyone's sake. Her emotions were dangerous. DANGEROUS. And yet she couldn't help but answer...

"Yes."

"Yes? Yes! Alright! You like...!"

"But I can't."

"What?" Beast Boy, again, got serious.

"I can't! I just can't! You won't understand! Just... just go away!" Raven wasn't yelling out of anger, she was yelling out of frustration, "Go and forget about me! I. CAN'T. LIKE. YOU. So leave me alone!" Raven ran into her room and slammed the door shut.

That had actually gone better than Beast Boy thought it would. But... she was right. He couldn't do anything with her even if she liked him back. Then another brilliant idea struck him. No really, I wasn't being sarcastic.

"Raven?" He knocked on the door again, "I understand. So I was wondering if you'd like to go somewhere with me..." It pained Beast Boy to say this, "as just friends?"

"Just friends?"

"Yeah. Consider it, okay?" Beast Boy didn't say it with much enthusiasm, but he meant it.

Raven sat in her room for awhile, doing just what he had said.

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

"Robin, please tell me the location of where we are going." Starfire said as Robin whistled at a cab.

"It's a surprise." Robin said with a smile.

"Oh, but Robin..."

"To Gotham." Robin said to the driver as they got in the taxi.

"You got it." the driver grunted.

The car sped off.

"Robin please?"

"I told you, it's a surprise." Robin said.

"Pleeeease?" Starfire's eyes twinkled with curiosity.

Man, Robin was so close to giving in, "No way, Star. You have to wait."

Starfire sighed. She wasn't going to win this argument. Besides, one of the reasons she liked Robin was because he was mysterious. And hansom. And nice. And courageous. And... wearing a mask. No, that wasn't a reason why she liked him, she had just realized that she had never seen Robin's eyes. Star was sure they would be wondrous. Green, like hers, or brown perhaps. No, they were blue. Definitely. Not a light blue, but a dark, cold, hard blue. But they would still be gentle, of course. And...and there would be flecks of gold, which would make them even more beautiful. And...

The taxi screeched to a halt, bringing Starfire back to reality.

"Here." Robin handed two twenties to the driver and he quickly handed them back.

"On the house for the Teen Titans." the driver winked at Starfire, who giggled.

"Yeah... come on Star. Let's go." Robin, all of the sudden, didn't like that driver.

"I think he is taking her there." Cyborg said to himself, "This is gonna be one heck of a date!"

"Now, will you tell me the location of where we are going?" Half of Starfire wanted to know and half of her wanted to die in suspense.

"Not yet." Robin said mysteriously, "We're almost there anyway."

Robin led her down a little ally. Starfire was a little scared, but she trusted Robin. He banged on a door. A muffled voice came out:

"Password?"

"Wayne of bat." Robin answered.

What Robin had said made absolutely no sense to Starfire, but the door opened anyway. Robin held her hand and they walked in.

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

Jen: Bwahaha! A cliffy! Doesn't that make you mad? Ha! Sorry, from previous chapters you all know that I love cliffhangers. So! You know the drill: review please! Bye!


	5. Someone Understands

Jen: Hey guys! I'm back with my fifth chapter! Now, here is my favorite part of the story (sarcasm, people):

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. If I did, there would've been a new episode this week.

Okay, I shall now answer the reviews!

**Queen-Of-Azarath- I read your stories! They're pretty good. I don't think all of them were written by the same author though... I got a little confused.**

**muse of the stars- Hopefully you lived long enough to read this chapter...**

**solodancer789- You'll find out in this update!**

**cherrisoda- Here's the update.**

**StarRobin- Congrats! I've never stayed awake long enough to finish a game of monopoly. Oh, and I like your long reviews. You're right, we must UNTIE (UNITE)!**

**warprince2000- Thanks!**

**Surfer Dude- No Cyborg wasn't the driver. It was just some dude. Um... totally tubular, or whatever...**

**bOb the bUilder- Fans? That sound really cool. Thanks!**

**anonymus- Thank you. You're a really flattering reviewer.**

**aurorasmist- Thanks. I needed to put Cyborg somewhere in the fic because he didn't have a girl, so I decided to make his all interested in Robin and Star's relationship.**

**Yumi-Clone- Sure! Here's more.**

Alright, watch in amazement as I actually start the fic!

Someone Understands...

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

_Robin led her down a little ally. Starfire was a little scared, but she trusted Robin. He banged on a door. A muffled voice came out:_

_"Password?"_

_"Wayne of bat." Robin answered._

_What Robin had said made absolutely no sense to Starfire, but the door opened anyway. Robin held her hand and they walked in._

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

"No, I can't." Raven had begun talking to herself, "I can't go somewhere with Beast Boy as 'just friends' because I know what it'll turn into." A tear escaped her eye and her door blew off it's hinges.

Raven quickly wiped the tear away and floated out of her room. She was going to meditate on the roof.

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

Cyborg was still glued to the TV.

Robin and Starfire stepped into what looked like one of those old Western bars. It was quite a large room, a little dark because it was only lit with candles. The wood floor had sawdust sprinkled on it. To the right, there were some round tables that each had four of five seats surrounding them. It seemed that most of the tables were filled with people, adults and teenagers mostly. To the left, there was an actual bar. Only adults sat there. You could constantly here the clanking of glasses and the soft upbeat piano music playing.

Starfire and Robin were greeted by a girl in her late teens or early twenties at the most. She had dark, wavy hair that went down to the middle of her back. She had brown eyes that had the look of boredom in them. They did light up a bit when she saw Robin, though. She had on an apron on over her blue jeans and long-sleeved green shirt. She was carrying a big tray. She was very tan.

"Why, if it isn't the Boy Wonder himself!" She said, playfully socking Robin in the shoulder.

Starfire wondered why Robin allowed this girl to hit him.

"Hey, Betty! You still work here?" Robin asked.

"What do you think, genius?" Betty said, "Where's Batman anyway?"

Starfire didn't like the way Betty insulted Robin. Star took a closer look at the people sitting at the tables. They were all wearing bight costumes, most of them in tights, and they all looked familiar... where had Starfire seen them before? Super heroes! That's it! They were all super heroes. She even saw Aqualad and Speedy at one table sitting with some other heroes she didn't' know. Wow, this was some place!

"... and so I started my own team." Robin concluded, "But now I'm in Jump City."

"Oh, so the rumors are true?" Betty asked, then not waiting for an answer, continued, "Batman stops by here sometimes. You know him, always has to be all secretive, wouldn't tell us what happened to you. You had me worried Robin."

"Starfire's never been here before." Robin said with a somewhat evil smirk.

"Oh joy. A newcomer." Betty said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. All of the sudden she gave a big, perky smile, "Welcome to Wayne's Place, exclusive restaurant for super heroes! Funded by Bruce Wayne, the multi-millionaire. Please sit back, enjoy yourself, order something to eat. And have a superific day!" After she finished her speech Betty's smile left her face.

"They _still_ make you say that?" Robin was surprised.

"Yep. Mr. Wayne gets some sort of sick amusement out of watching me suffer." Betty said with a surprisingly large amount of seriousness in her voice.

"Well, we'd like a table at..." Robin puffed out his chest, "The Spot."

"Oooh! The Spot, huh?" Betty handed her tray to a passing waitress, pulled out her notepad, and wrote something down, "Hurry it up! The sun's already starting to set. A waiter'll be up in a few minutes."

Robin nodded and grabbed Starfire's hand. He led her up a flight of stairs, to a door, and stopped her.

"Close your eyes." Robin said softly.

Star did as she was told. She heard Robin open the door. He led her through. She felt a soft breeze, telling her that she was outside.

"Okay," Robin was trying to conceal his excitement, "Open your eyes."

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

"Azarath, metrion, zinthos." Raven chanted, "Azarath, metrion, zinthos."

How could this happen? SHE. CAN'T. LIKE. BEAST BOY! Ugh, how could she not like him? He was sweet, and cute, and funny... okay, so the last one was a lie, but two out of three isn't so bad, right?

"Azarath, metrion, zinthos."

And then there was that time when she hugged him. After Malchior had tricked her. Raven had been vulnerable, she wasn't _trying_ to lead him on. Or was she? She didn't lead him on! It was a sincere hug!

"Azarath, metrion, zinthos."

No! It couldn't be a sincere hug! She COULDN'T like Beast Boy. Who was she kidding? Of course she liked Beast Boy. He wasn't going to lie to herself. I mean, come on. Now, Raven was frustrated.

"Azarath, metrion, zin..." Raven sighed, "What's the use?" She wasn't going to clear her mind. She couldn't if she tried.

Raven was so confused. Stupid Beast Boy! Always having to be so nice and thoughtful! No, Beast Boy wasn't stupid! Oh great, now she was arguing with herself.

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

Starfire slowly opened her eyes and gasped at what she saw.

Her and Robin were on a balcony with a table set with two plates. Looking over the ocean, Star saw the sun setting.

"Amazing." Starfire whispered in... well, amazement.

The sky looked like purple, pink, orange, and yellow fire works had all exploded at the same time and then had frozen. The reflection from the sun made the water turn a dazzling gold color. The sea was ever moving, making itself sparkle against the sun. No wonder they called it "The Spot"! This was the perfect romantic setting. _Nothing_ could have been better.

"It is beautiful." Starfire still whispered.

"Yeah, you are--it is!" Phew, Robin had got caught up in the moment for a second there.

"I thank you for the compliment." Starfire said knowing that he had meant the first part more than the second.

Robin blushed, "Do you want to sit down then?"

Star nodded and walked over to her chair.

"Pull out the chair for her." Cyborg instructed as though Robin could hear him, "Pull out the chair..."

Robin pulled Star's chair out.

"Atta boy!" Cyborg said happily.

The waiter had come up and was taking their orders. The waiter noted that the young lady had a weird taste in food. VERY weird taste. By nightfall they had finished their dinners and were pleasantly chatting when the subject of Cyborg came up.

By now, Cyborg was beginning to get bored, but perked up when he heard his name.

"Yes, but why does he address the vehicle as 'baby'?" Starfire was, yet again, confused.

"I think it's because he made the T-car, you know?" Robin said, "Or it could be just some weird Cyborg thing."

Starfire giggled, "Perhaps." The bright moon cast a shadow on her face.

"As weird as he may be, Cy's a good guy." Robin said thinking of how he wouldn't be there if it weren't for Cyborg.

"Yes, and a good friend." Star added.

"But I'm glad you're the only one out with me tonight." Robin said sincerely.

Starfire couldn't help but blush, "I am too glad that our friends have allowed us this privacy."

"Yeah." Robin said, staring into Starfire's eyes.

'Whoa, guilt trip.' Cyborg thought, 'Maybe I should give them some privacy...'

Cyborg pondered this for a second, "Naaah!"

Starfire suddenly stopped smiling.

"What's wrong?"

She thought for a moment, "Nothing is wrong, Robin." Star's perkiness returned to her and she quickly smiled again, "Let us go for a walk in the park!"

"Okay..."

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

Raven reached for the handle of the door that led back into the tower, but it turned and opened, revealing Beast Boy.

"Oh! Hey..." Beast Boy said, "I... didn't know you were up here."

"Um... Beast Boy, the answer is no." Raven said sadly.

"Yeah." He said, "I figured it might be."

Beast Boy walked past her and over the ocean. Raven turned to leave when:

"It must be hard for you."

Raven stopped, "What?"

"It must be hard for you." Beast Boy repeated, "I mean, you can't... feel. I'm sorry. It's not fair that you can't."

That was the closest anyone had ever come to understanding her.

"'Cause, you know, you can't feel... for everyone else's sake. Not your own." Beast Boy had gotten serious, "I think that makes you a true hero. So, I understand why you don't want to go out with me."

He faced her.

"Oh, Beast Boy..." Raven started.

"And I want to say that just because we can't be together doesn't mean I'm going to forget about you. And if you ever need a friend... _just _a friend, I'll be there for you. So, uh... yeah."

"Do...do you mean that?" Raven was touched by his speech.

"Yes," Beast Boy said, surprising himself, "I meant all of it."

This was killing Raven! She had to do something... anything!... to show her affection. Just once wouldn't destroy the world, would it? No. Just once, she would let herself feel. Just once...

Raven ran up to Beast Boy and gave him a kiss on the lips. She had planned on pecking him on the cheek, but found she had little control over her lips when she was that close to Beast Boy. After she had involuntarily kissed him on the lips, she planned to pull away quickly, that didn't happen either. It was a good, long, affectionate kiss.

There was a burst of black energy at his feet and a very love struck Beast Boy flew up into the air.

"Azarath, metrion, zinthos!" Raven's powers brought him safely to the ground.

"Wow." Beast Boy said, oblivious to what had happened, "I could've sworn I was flying after you kissed me."

"Yeah." Raven said, "Go figure."

"Something tells me you're not going to do that again." He said, still love struck, but somewhat sad.

Raven sighed, "No. But... I thought you might want to know what it felt like."

"I did!" Beast Boy said with a HUGE grin on his face, "Thanks Rae! Thanks a whole lot!"

"So..." Raven extended her hand, "Just friends?"

Beast Boy shook it, "Just friends."

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

Jen: There we go! Chapter five! The story is not over yet, though! We still have to cover the rest of Robin and Starfire's date. Tell me, did Raven seem a little OOC? I didn't really know how to make a sort of romantic scene with out her being OOC. Wow, this seems to be the first chapter that doesn't end in a cliffhanger... anyway, review please! See ya!


	6. A Hero Or a Boy?

Jen: Hello y'all! I'm back with my... SIXTH CHAPTER!!! Yay! Wow, I say that in, like, every chapter...oh well! What I'm about to do really ticks me off:

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. If I did, this fic would be an episode!

Okie dokie! Time for reviews:

**solodancer789- Right... and thank you!**

**ChubbyBunny- You're right. Beast Boy seems so huggable.**

**aurorasmist- You don't think she was? Thanks.**

**warprince2000- Here's the next chapter.**

**sweetpotato1992- Maybe they'll go out... I need more requests before I say for sure.**

**x the l0ser- Thanks. It took me forever to decide on where Star and Rob were going.**

**Queen-Of-Azarath- Like I told sweetpotato, it might be. But the whole point was that she can't control her powers, so to save her (but mostly everybody else) she can't love Beast Boy.**

Now, on with chapter six!

A Hero Or a Boy?

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

_"So..." Raven extended her hand, "Just friends?"_

_Beast Boy shook it, "Just friends."_

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

Robin and Starfire walked side-by-side at the park until they came to a bench, where they sat down.

"The night sky on your planet is glorious." Starfire whispered, not wanting to ruin the peaceful vibes.

"Yeah..." Robin said dreamily looking at her.

Her eyes met his mask and, again, her smile faded.

"Okay, come on. I _know_ there's something wrong!" Robin was frustrated and insulted that she didn't want to tell him what was bothering her.

"Oh... no, I do not wish to complain..."

"It's okay. I want to know." Robin placed his hand on hers.

"Smooth move Robin." Cyborg said popping some popcorn in his mouth.

Star sighed, "It is just..." she looked at her feet.

Robin put his hand under her chin and looked into her eyes, "What is it?" he asked gently.

Starfire quickly pulled away and stood up, "That is just it!"

"What?!" By this time Robin was standing too.

"Your mask..." she said, "You may gaze into my eyes for as long as you wish, but I cannot do the same."

He touched the black rim of his mask.

"I have never seen past it." Starfire was whispering again, "I have never seen... your eyes."

Wow. She was right. No one had seen Robin's eyes in a very long time. It's not that he was ashamed of them or anything, he just got so used to wearing his mask that he never took it off. Never. Maybe he should. For one night he could be... not a super hero trying to conceal his identity from his greatest foes, but a boy out on a date with a girl.

"What I am trying to request is," Starfire said confidently, "may I see your eyes?"

Robin gave it a few moments of thought and replied, "Yes."

Starfire gave him a million-dollar smile.

He, very slowly, pulled part of his mask off, but stopped.

Cyborg was on the edge of his seat. Now that Robin was willing to show them, he was dying to know what his eyes looked like.

"Why is he stopping?"

"I... can't." Robin said to Starfire.

"Oh... very well." it was obvious that she was disappointed, "I believe I wish to return to Titans Tower."

"NOOOO!!!" Cyborg screamed at the TV, "No Robin! No! How could you do this to us?! Robin, it's not so hard! Just take off the stupid mask for her! Or at least don't tell her you're gonna and flake out! No!"

Star began walking.

"Wait!" Robin said suddenly.

Starfire turned around hopefully, "Yes?"

"I... want to show you."

"Alright." She began waiting.

"It's just that I haven't shown anybody in a long time..." Robin tried to stall.

"Yes."

"And...uh, I really, really like you..."

"And I like you."

"But...I...uh..."

Starfire sighed and turned again, "It is alright Robin. I understand and respect your wishes. Even if I do not like them."

"But those aren't my wishes!"

"Then please remove your mask."

Robin touched his mask, put his hand down, hesitated, put it up, down, up...

'Why isn't she stopping me?' Robin thought, 'Why isn't she telling me that she should stop pressuring me?'

Down, up, down...

'Because she shouldn't.' Oh, no. He was talking to himself again, 'She wants to see my eyes, they're just two things on my face. Everyone has them. Why do I hide mine anyway?'

'I hide them so my greatest enemies won't know my identity.' Robin's thoughts answered calmly.

'Is Starfire one of my greatest enemies?!' The other side of Robin, however, was not calm, 'No she's my friend! Even more than a friend!'

Up, down, up...

Robin, ever so slowly, pulled his mask all the way off.

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

Jen: Oooh. That has got to be one of my worst cliffies! Review you guys! Later!


	7. Starfire Knows How to Play the Game

Jen: I'm back... again! This'll be the last chapter, so I hope y'all enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. Find someone else to sue.

Here are the reviews:

And here is the last sniff chapter:

Starfire Knows How To Play the Game

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

_Up, down, up..._

_Robin, ever so slowly, pulled his mask all the way off._

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

His eyes...weren't blue. They were hazel in fact. A beautiful yellow-green-brownish color. They weren't at all what Starfire had expected, but there wasn't an ounce of disapointment in her expression.

She was quiet for a long time, gazing into his eyes.

Robin was beginning to feel awkward. People had looked _at_ him for a long time, but they had never stared _into_ his eyes. _Into_ his soul. Eww...

"So, uh, n-now that I showed you I'll just..." Robin began to put his mask back on when Starfire stopped him.

"Before you do so," She said, "Would you please explain to me the definition of a..." Starfire hoped this worked, "...kiss?"

"What?" Cyborg asked no one, "She knows what a kiss is. Raven explained it to her the other..." Cyborg realized something and grinned, "Oh... she's good."

"A...kiss?" Robin choked out.

"Yes, I have heard from Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy that it is a sign of affection, but..." Starfire was making this up as she went along, "they told me you would be the better one to give a demonstration."

"What?!" Robin yelled. How could they do this? Even Raven betrayed him! Beast Boy shouldn't be talking and Cyborg... to think, about an hour ago he was thinking how great a friend Cyborg was! Oh, wait...Starfire just asked Robin to _kiss _her! He could give her a kiss! Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy were the best friends a guy could ask for!!! Oh yeah!

Robin had a really dumb grin on his face.

"Robin?" Starfire waved her hand in front of his eyes, "Robin, you are...okay?"

Robin snapped back into reality, "Yes! I'm fine. You wanted a demonstration?"

Starfire smiled and nodded.

Robin leaned in. Starfire looked so beautiful. Her hair was blowing slightly in the breeze. Her big emerald eyes were twinkling in the moonlight. She was so close to him. _So _close. She was wearing one of her famous smiles. She was so cute almost...clueless. Oh boy...here it comes...

'Clueless?' the angel side of Robin thought, 'Does she really want this?'

'YES!' the devil side thought back, 'Come on! I'm centimeters away from her lips!'

'But I might be taking advantage of her!' Curse Robin's angel side.

'No I'm not!' the devil side was getting sick of arguing.

By now, the angel side had made Robin stop leaning in.

"Robin, what is wrong?"

'I'm going to kiss her!' Robin leaned in more.

'No, I'm not!' and leaned out.

'Yes, I am!' In.

"No, I'm not!' Out.

In, out, in, out, up, down, North, South, backward, forward, East, West, black, white, blue, green, purple, turn around, touch the ground, STOP!!!

The whole of Robin couldn't take it anymore! Angels, devils, opposites, arguments, it was too much!

"Robin?"

Ah! He had never been this confused before! Dumb romance! This. Had. To. Stop! He didn't care what it took. Robin just wanted to get all those stupid voices out of his head!

Robin looked straight into Starfire's eyes, into the very depths of her soul. The stupid voices were making him so confused, he didn't know what do do! Errrggghhh! Can't think...

"Robin? Please answer me!"

He couldn't think! So he just did...what...came...naturally...

Robin leaned in.

"Robin, what is the mat--?" Starfire was interrupted when Robin FINALLY kissed her.

He began the kiss in frustation, but as soon as his lips met hers all of Robin's sides could think of nothing but the beautiful alien in front of him.

Starfire had never done this before. She had seen it done in movies, but it's hard to learn fron just watching. Star thought she would have to think about what she was doing, but when they touched, instincts she didn't know she had took over.

Robin was surprised to feel Starfire wrapping her arms around his neck. He opened his eyes for a quick second in shock, not that he could see anything. He closed them again in pleasure. He seemed to have the same instincts as Starfire because he slid his arms around her waist.

Starfire now understood why Earthlings made such a big deal about getting your first kiss. She decided she _definitely_ liked this whole kissing thing.

Robin wanted to put his tongue in her mouth, but broke away to resist the tempation. Starfire wasn't quite ready for French kissing.

They were both breathing heavily, "That was...a very good demonstration." Star said sincerely, "I thank you."

"Yeah." Robin said in a dazed voice.

At the tower, Cyborg was on the ground, choking on popcorn from laughing. Cyborg stopped for a moment, looked up at the two love struck teens on the screen, and almost wet his pants laughing again.

"Uh..." Robin said awkwardly, "D-Do you want to go back to the...?"

_Da da da da da da da da daaaa!_ Robin's communicator rang.

Titans tower began flashing red,

"Awww man!" Cyborg said in exasperation. He typed something on the computer conveniently located right next to the TV, "Ugh. It's Mumbo Jumbo."

Robin looked at the screen of the communicator. Raven and Beast Boy's faces were on it.

"Why are you two...?" Robin began.

"Mumbo's back." Raven interrupted sharply.

"Yeah." Beast Boy said, "Broke outta jail."

"He's by the pier." Cyborg's face had appeared.

"We'll meet you there!" Robin's I'm-the-leader-of-the-Teen-Titans-so-I-have-to-be-all-fearless-and-commanding sider took over, "Come on Star! Let's go!"

Starfire looked disappointed.

"Everything okay?" Robin asked gently.

Starfire smiled a genuan smile, "Yes. Please Robin, may we partake in another date tomorrow?"

"Anything you want Star."

Her grin grew and she gave Robin a peck on the lips. Then, she grabbed him by the wrists and off they flew into the night sky.

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

After the battle in which the Titans won, of course, Robin walked Starfire to her door.

It's a little weird when your date already lives with you because usually the boy will walk the girl to her door and kiss her goodnight. However, when you _live _with your date, you have to substitute her house door with her bedroom door. And there's really no point in a kiss goodnight when you'll most likely see your date first thing in the morning. No one seemed to have informed Robin about that last rule.

"Goodnight." He said as he leaned in.

It was a short sweet kiss, but meaningful nonetheless.

"A _very_ good night." Starfire added under her breath as she walked into her room.

Robin continued down the hall to the kitchen. He was hungry. Robin walked past the TV and couch, which had Cyborg on it. He turned to face the couch and noticed that the image on the screen was the same. He walked forward and faced Cyborg. The half-man, half-robot appeared on the TV.

"What the...?"

Robin waved his hand in front of his chest and his hand appeared on the screen. Oh, no...

Suddenly, Robin realized what was going on. All of the stuff that was happening meant that there was a camera somewhere on Robin, which meant that Cyborg had watched his date with Starfire, which meant that Cyborg had seen Robin...kiss her.

"CYBORG!!!" Robin roared.

"Ahh!" Cyborg put his hand on his chest, "Oh Robin, it's you. You scared me. What time is it?"

Robin pointed to the TV screen.

"Oh, crud." Cy said.

The Boy Wonder got out a bird-a-rang from his utility belt.

"N-now Robin," Cyborg said nervously, "Let's not do anything that we'll regret..."

Robin took a step closer.

"I'm warning you Robin...I don't know karate, but I know ca-razy!"

"Give. Me. That. Tape." Robin said threateningly.

Cyborg pressed that eject button on the VCR and a tape popped out. Cy, all of the sudden, smirked.

"You want it? Here you go." Cyborg handed Robin the tape.

"Wha...?"

"Who am I to disrespect your privacy?" Cyborg said, "You and Star kissing plus all the possibilities of black mail are in your hands."

"Erm...thanks." Robin put the tape on the ground and stomped on it a few times before leaving.

Cyborg waited a few minutes, laughed evilly, and pulled out the second copy of the tape, "The fun's just beginning, Robin. The fun is just beginning."

THE END

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

Jen: Voila! It is complete! I want to thank everyone who reviewed my story. You guys are the best! I also want to thank my best friend Cathy, who yelled at me until I finished writing this. She was a true, um...inspiration, you could say. Have a great Thanksgiving everyone! Review and tell me how the story was as a whole. Bye you guys!


End file.
